New
by Glee-QuinnFab
Summary: Sam moves to McKinley and meets Quinn, girlfriend of Finn Hudson his new best mate. What happens when they start to fell something for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so i decided to write a new story and here it is :) i will still try and upload on my Puckleberry but no one reviews it so I dont think people read it so if you do read it please review. And if you do read it the babys name is Jason not James, I realize I changed it and I appologize for that. **

**Summery: **Sam moves to McKinley and meets Quinn, girlfriend of Finn Hudson his new best mate. What happens when they start to fell something for eachother.

* * *

><p>Sam walked through the front doors of William McKinley High school for the first time. His parents had just moved him, his brother and his sister from Tennessee to Lima, a small town in Ohio. He hadn't heard a lot about this school so he hoped it wasn't one like they have on those shows were everything always go wrong<p>

He walked into the office where he found a tall boy sitting in a chair. The boy stood up and held out his hand, "Hi, my names Finn, you must be the new kid, Samuel"

"Sam actually" He smiled and shook the boys hand.

"Well I've been assigned your tour guide around the school but we have to make it quick cause I have to go to Glee soon"

"Glee?" He looked confused.

"It's a club, singing and dancing, it's not very popular but I have friends there and my girlfriend so it's fun" Finn smiled and nodded. "So shall we start?"

Finn showed Sam all the class rooms he would have to go to. At 2pm Finn said good bye and walked into Glee club, seeing his girlfriend Quinn sitting in the front row and going over to her.

She smiled when he sat down, "So how was showing the new kid around?"

"He's cool, and he likes football so I think me and him could be good friends" He smiled and took her hand.

"Well I'm glad you're making another friend, ever since we joined Glee no one really wants to hang out with us"

...

Quinn walked to her locker, since being in Glee people did'nt part like the red sea like they used too, she had to push through all the cheerios and football players just to get to her locker.

By the time she had pushed through all the people and gotten to her locker she saw a very confused blonde kid looking around that area.

"Uh can I help you?"

Sam looked at the beautiful girl that had just started talking to him. "Yeah, I'm looking for locker 36?"

She smiled. "You must be the new kid, I'm Quinn Fabray, Ex-Cheerio, current Glee clubber"

"Sam" He smiled and nodded, opening the locker Quinn had showed as his. "So you're in Glee club too?"

"Yeah, it's fun, maybe you can join, you don't really know how to sing or dance, do you play an instrument?"

He nodded as he got his books out. "Yeah I play a little guitar, and sing a little but never in front of anyone"

"I never used to like to sing but then I joined Glee and started to have some fun, why don't you come to practice this afternoon? It's a 2 o'clock, it'll be fun I promise"

"I'll be there, is anyone on the football team in glee?"

They started to walk down the hall towards their class that they had together. "Puck, Mike, Artie and Finn" She smiled.

"Oh I know Finn, he showed me around this morning, nice kid."

"Yeah he is, I think you two would be great friends, you have a lot in common"

When they got to their class they sat next to each other. The whole time they had been talking Sam had noticed what pretty eyes she had and just couldn't stop looking at them, they were amazing.

He sat through class taking notes from Quinn's book of what they had already done that year, he needed to catch up and she seemed like a nice girl, smart and pretty too.

Quinn looked over at him and smiled softly, he was cute but he didn't seem that bright, most people kept saying he had big lips but she thought they were cute, in a way. She watched as he took notes from her, she snapped herself out of it, 'stop it Quinn' she thought, 'you can't cheat, he's just a guy, you love Finn, you love Finn'

Sam thanked Quinn at the end of class and told her he'd see her in Glee, he watched as she walked down the hall, waiting till she turned the corner before he smiled like an idiot who just won the lottery.

...  
>"You asked him to join? Can he even sing? Or dance?"<p>

She sighed, "Rachel calm down, he can play guitar and he's good looking, that's what we need inthe club"

"Quinn it's his first week at this school, I don't think he would like it if he came back tomorrow and was hit in the face with a slushie, you don't expect them"

Quinn and Rachel had been going at it like this for 15 minutes, at this point Finn decided to walk in. "What's going on in here?"

Rachel sighed, Quinn's boyfriend always came at the right time, but never hers (Puck) "Quinn here just told me that she asked Sam to join the New Directions not knowing if he can sing or dance"

Finn looked confused Rachel would normally jump at the opportunity of new members, "Actually Rachel he can sing, I heard him in the locker rooms earlier and he's really good, we can really use his voice on the team so I vote we let him in"

Quinn smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. At that point Puck decided to walk in, putting his arm around Rachel's waist. "What's going on in here?"

"It's nothing" Rachel shook her head. "Finn and Quinn were just convincing me to let the new kid join New Directions, and it worked" She smiled at them.

"I'll go find him" Quinn walked out of the choir room and too his locker, seeing him standing their getting ready to go home. "Hey Sam, you're not coming to Glee club?"

"I did but I heard you and some perky girl talking about me and she didn't seem so happy that I was joining so... I ditched"

"Rachel" *she nodded "She just didn't know if you could sing or not, Finn told her you could and she said yes"

"I knew there was someone watching me in the shower before" Quinn giggled, "Finns a great guy, he's girlfriend should be one happy girl"

Quinn looked at Sam, he thought she was single, "Yeah I guess she is, I mean he pushes sex and wants to make out a lot but.."

"Quinn, if you don't like him, break up with him"

"No I like him, as a friend, I guess I just don't feel what I used to anymore, I have feelings for someone else" She looked in his eyes hoping he would get it.

He frowned, "Oh well I hope you and him are happy, C'mon we should go to Glee, don't want to be late for my first day"

He walked away from her a little upset that she had feelings for someone else. What he didn't know was those feelings were for him.

...

Glee was just about to start when Sam walked in, Quinn smiled when she saw him and walked over, giving him a big hug. "I'm really glad you came Sam"

"It's okay" He smiled and pulled away from the hug when he saw Finn looking at them. "Uh, hi everyone, my names Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham"

Santana Lopez rolled her eyes. "Oh wow he has no game"

"It's great that you decided to join Sam, the more voices the better" Me Schue smiled and Sam and Quinn sat down. He looked around the room at all the people, Rachel the girl Quinn had been talking too and he boyfriend he thought, or just some horny guy who likes to put his hand on girls thighs. A kid in a wheel chair and a cheerio next to him. Two Asians sitting in the top row whispering. A black girl and a gay guy who Sam would figure was Kurt, Finn already told him about their parents. And then of course there was Quinn and Finn, Quinn had her hands in her lap and Finns arm around her shoulder but by her facial expression she didn't really like that.

When he heard the bell ring he started to gather up his stuff. "So are you coming to football tryouts?" He looked up to see Finn talking to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there, when is it?"

"Tomorrow after Glee"

Sam sighed, he promised his mum that he would baby sit his little brother and sister tomorrow. "I can't, I have to baby sit"

"That sucks, I'll put in a good word for you"

He smiled and walked away, Quinn waved good bye to him and walked with Finn. Sam had been at the school for 3 days and he'd already found love, well he thought it was love, he'd never really felt it before. But Quinn was something special to him and he wasn't just going to be her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if you want me to continue :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry or the slow update and that it's so short , I have exams on at the moment. Please leave any ideas you have in my reviews and I will add them to the story, I do have a idea but I am thinking of how to write it. Please Review or I don't update

Sam walked into his house stepping on a toy car. "Stevie stop leaving your stuff around" He picked up the car and thew it across the room nearly hitting his dad who was walking out of the kitchen.

"What's up with you son?"

Sam sat on the couch. "Dad, what does love feel like?"

His father smiled, before now Sam had never really asked about girls and he was starting to get worried. "Well whenever you see her all you can do is smile, she's the only thing you think about and when your talking to her you take everything she says in"

"What if she's with another guy? And what if this guy is a friend?"

He sighed, "if she loves you, she'll choose you*

"Thanks Dad, I really needed that talk" He stood up and walked to his room, sending a quick text to Quinn.

(Change to italics) Thanks for asking me to join Glee club I had a lot of fun - Sam

He layed his phone on his nighstand and started on his homework.

...

Her and Finn had been walking around the mall for an hour, he wanted to look for a suit for homecoming and wanted her opinion. "Finn can we please go, my feet hurt and I'm tired"

"In a minute I just need to find a tie, what colours your dress?"

"Why? You didn't ask me, even if you are my... boyfriend you still have to ask, it's something a gentlemen would do" She bet Sam would do it.

"Okay, Quinn will you go to homecoming with me?"

She looked at him, the guy she had once loved but now saw nothing in those hazel eyes. "No, I'm sorry I have to go" She ran off not even letting a tear fall and calling her mom to pick her up. She didn't even notice Finn chasing after her.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no Finn as in I'm not going homecoming with you, I can't do this anymore, I don't love you anymore I tried but when I look in your eyes now, I don't feel the same as I used to, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I hope we can still be friends"

"It's Sam isn't it" He sounded so positive like she was going to walk into school on Monday hand in hand with Sam Evans.

"No, I hardly know him, but I know you and I can't hurt you anymore" at that moment her mom showed up and she opens the door before speaking one last time. "I loved you Finn, I really did" She got in the car an before he knew it the car was gone, she was gone.

...

Sam walked into school the next day in a where that Quinn and Finn had brocken up. If he did know he would be skipping into school not walking. He made his way to his locker and found Quinn leaning against it. "Hey Quinn"

She smiled softly. "Hi Sam, Finn and I broke up yesterday"

"oh Quinn I'm so sorry" No he wasent.

"Dont be, like I said I have feelings for someone else and I don't wanna cheat on Finn so I broke it off"

Sam swalloed the lump in his throat. "Well I hope you and that person are happy, I have to go go class"

Before she could say anything e was gone, she sighed and whisperd. "Your the one I wanna be with Sam"  
><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be longer. Please leave ideas in the reviews.

Love you guys xo


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait but the wait is over and here is chapter 3 of New. Before you start reading I would just like to say I have writers block on 'The way love works' so if any of you read that and have an idea please share it with me in either these reviews or that one because I do want to continue but I have nothing. The chapter is started but I just blanked out so if anyone wants to help please.**

**Enjoy this chapter I loved writing it.**

New - Chapter 3

Quinn walked in to Spanish class, the only seat left next to Sam, sighed and sat down.

"Hey Quinn"

She faked a smile "Hey" how could he be so stupid. She was sitting right next to him and she loved him so much and he couldn't even see it. "Sam can I talk to you after class? The astronomy room"

"Yeah sure of course you can" The class started and Sam was so confused the whole way through.

After class Sam walked with Quinn to the Astronomy room. "So what's up?"

"Yesterday when I told you I had feelings for someone.. That person was you Sam, still is"

He was shocked, his eyes were wide. "Quinn I like you too, I do, but Finns my best friend I can't do this to him, not yet"

"I thought you would say that, so I have a proposition" He raised his eyebrow "We stay a secret, no one will know but us and when we're ready we'll tell"

Sam smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I think that's a great idea"

He leaned in to kiss her but the bell rang. "You better get to your football trials, I can wait, and I'll watch were no one can see me"

He smiles, "I'd love that" He took her hand and they walked to the front of the school together. Letting her go out first Sam came out 2 minutes later and jogged to the field were Finn and coach Beiste were. "Samuel Evans let's see what you got"

Sam gave his everything in the trials, he really wanted to get on the team and he wanted to impress Quinn a little. After 20 minutes Coach stopped him. "Your good, you'll be on the wing for now, number 6" She handed him a number 6 jersey and he smiled. "Thanks Coach"

...

Quinn watched with a smile as Sam gave football trials his everything. She was hiding under the bleachers.

"Tubbers what are you doing?"

Quinn huffed a little, "Santana? Oh I was just watching the boys practice"

"You and Finn broke up, why you would want to watch them?"

"I'm not watching Finn, I'm watching someone else" She smiled at Sam who was talking to Finn with his new jersey on.

"Trouty Mouth? You like him?"

"Don't call him that! And don't tell anyone, we want to stay a secret for now"

Santana rolled her eyes as if to say 'whatever' and walked away leaving Quinn by herself.

Quinn walked to her car and texted Sam telling him to come to gets once he was done with practice. She hopped in her car and starting driving thinking: Can I trust Santana? What if she tells? I love Sam but I'm not ready for people to know yet.

She got home and walked inside. Thankfully no one was home so Sam could come over. She loved when her mom went away with her boyfriend.

...

After practice Sam made his way over to Quinn's house like the text said too. He knocked on the door and Quinn instantly opened it and smiled. "hey, come on in"

He walked inside and smiled, "Nice place, your parents home?"

"Well my mom's out of town and my dad doesn't live here anymore, he had an affair with some tattooed freak and my mom kicked him out"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"it's okay, he was a jerk anyway and I think we all saw it coming"

He smiled when she took his hand. "Sam there's something I have to tell you"

He nodded. "You can tell me anything Quinn"

"... Santana knows we're dating, she saw me watching you under the bleachers. She said she wouldn't tell but I don't trust her, she's a bitch and will do anything to ruin my rep"

Sam frowned. "Quinn I don't care if people now that we're together. Not that we really are right now but if people knew I would not denied it"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "Kiss me?"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently and cupping her cheek in his palm. He could feel her smile against his lips and could feel his heart beating faster.

They both pulled away after a few minutes for air. Quinn smiled at him. "Wow, your an amazing kisser"

"Right back acha" Did he really just say that? "Lor Menari"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It means you have pretty eyes in Na'vi" She still looked confused. "Na'vi is the language that the Avatars speak"

"Oh" She nodded. "Can you speak the full language?" He nodded "Wow, can't wait to learn it"

He smiled.

...

"So you're saying that Sam and Quinn are like, dating?"

Santana sighed, "Finn, I've said this three times, I don't know how to make it any clearer"

Santana and Finn were sitting on Finns bed. She had come over right after dinner to let him know what she had seen today.

"What does it matter I mean... She broke up with me. Yeah I have a right to be mad that it's so soon but I'm not mad. Ever since Sam arrived we've been drifting apart"

She was shocked. Who knew Finn Hudson had such way with words. She stood up an walks to his desk. "Maybe we can make them jealous" She saw the confused look on his face. "We date Finn, make Quinn jealous and she'll dump him"

"I don't know San"

She started to unbutton her top, seducing him would be so easy. "Do it and I'll give you a lap dance, maybe we can even gave sex"

He swallowed hard and nodded, not being able to talk as an undressing Santana came towards him.

...

Quinn woke up the next morning tangled in Sam's arms. Not that they had done anything the night before. They made out for a while and he made her watch Avatar but that was it. She couldn't complain about her new life change as she called it. She was in love with a boy who was kind, sweet and sometimes smart.

Sam stirred in the bed and opened his eyes smiling at her. "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning" She smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, I mean I was holding my girl the whole night so I couldn't have slept better"

Quinn blushed a little (Finn never made her blush). "We better get up, we have school soon" She hoped out of the bed and made her way to the closet, getting some clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam watched her with a smile.

When they were both dressed and ready to go, they hopped in Sam's car and he started driving. Quinn was nervous about today. It was Santana of course she told Brittany who would have told Artie who would have told Tina and they it would have made its way back to Finn. If Finn found out he would tell Sam he was her rebound which was not true under any circumstances.

When they were got to school Quinn pecked his lips and got out first, making her way into the school halls. It all seemed normal; no one was staring at her or calling her a slut for having a new boyfriend already. She smiled to herself. The smile instantly faded when she saw Finn and Santana making out at his locker. Since when have they been dating?

"Hey Finn, Santana"

"Hey Quinn" He nodded at her. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"So since when have you two been dating?"

Santana answers this time. "Since last night, we were studying and we kissed and now here we are" She smiled (fake) and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him close. Quinn nodded. "Well I'm happy for you two" She smiled and walked away, still a little confused.

As Quinn reached her locker she was surprised no one had come up to her yet. "San must have told people to keep quit" she mumbled as she got her books out. A note fell to the ground.

Note: Meet me on the football field at lunch; I'll be waiting for you. Sam.

She smiled at the way he signed his name. She was going to meet him even if it meant that they would be exposed. She walked off to class having no clue of what that day laid ahead.

**I hope you enjoyed :). Please review and help me with my Puckleberry story. And stay tuned for a brand new story where Sam is a famous Pop star.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've added some twist and I have an idea in my head for maybe a baby to come along. Santana and Finn are really hard to write so I am struggling with them a bit but I'm getting better. Please Review and check out some of my other stories. **

Quinn walked to the football field and looked around. "Sam? Sam I got your note to meet you" He was no were to be seen. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JE-" She stopped when she saw who it was. Sam. He was laughing. "Sam that's not funny, you scared me"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry babe but I did say I was meeting you here so you can't blame me"

"Yeah your right, anyway why are we here?"

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Because I wanted to spend time with you out side of your house* He leaned into to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Someone could see us, I'm sorry Sam but I just can't go public with us yet"

"You know that's something we don't have in common" He un- wrapped his arms from her and walked away. She sighed and walked the other way. Neither of them saw Finn sitting on the bleachers filming everything from his phone.

...

Puck walked over to Rachel's locker. "Hey babe have Sam and Quinn been acting weird?"

"A little but what's it too us, yeah their friends but Noah we have to stay out of anything they have, I mean if they do" She looked away.

"Do you know I something I don't?"

Rachel sighed and closed her locker. Dragging Puck to the choir room. "Quinn called me last night and she told me that she was with Sam. Their dating but don't want anyone to know"

Puck was shocked. He knew Quinn was hot but he never knew she would go from guy to guy. "Why didn't you tell me. I thought we had a no lying rule"

"I'm sorry Noah. I promise to tell you everything from now on I just couldn't tell you about that cause Quinn asked me not too. Santana knows but only because she figured it out"

"You know I'm starting to hate your friendship with Quinn, never any time for me anymore"

He pouted playfully and she hugged him tight, smiling as he hugged back. Yeah. She loved him.

...

"This is a really crap video, are you sure it's Sam and Quinn?"

Finn sighed. He had just shown the video of Sam and Quinn talking to Santana and she was making it difficult.

"My phones crap okay but yes that is Sam and Quinn and that is Sam walking away from Quinn. Maybe they broke up or something"

"Finn I doubt they broke up, maybe she's said something against Avatar"

Finn sighed. All he wanted was to get Quinn back but he knew that would be hard if Sam was with her. "We need a way to break them up because they obviously aren't jealous of us"

"I got it"

...

Quinn lay on her bed reading a book. Her mom was out again and she never liked being home alone so locking herself in her room was her only option. Suddenly she heard something at her window and she jumped, closes the book and pulling he covers close.

*_clink_* their it was again, she stood up and made her way over to the window. She could faintly see a shadow down on the grass. "Sam?" she whispered.

Making her way downstairs she opened the door. "Sam what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I was wrong and that we can wait before we go public. All I ask is that you're my girlfriend and I can spend time with you outside of school"

Quinn smiled softly and took his hand. "You know I can show you how much I care about you"

She pulled Sam up to her bedroom and they closed the door. They started to make out but when she started to take off his clothes he pulled away. "You sure about this Quinn? I don't want to ruin anything we have"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life Sam"

That night was the first night that Sam and Quinn made love.

...

"I've never felt anything so good in my life Sam" She smiled up at him as they laid in her bed naked after making love for the first time.

"I'm glad you liked it cause um... You were my first"

She sat up, "Sam I am so sorry I-" Sam cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"Don't apologize; I'm glad you were my first. Look I don't know if I love you yet but I do really care about you Quinn and I don't want to lose you, ever"

Quinn smiled at him. When she had, had sex with Puck it was in the dark and with their shirts on and she didn't really feel much but with Sam it was so much better. Maybe it was love but she wanted to be sure before she told him that and knows that he was going to say it back. "I really care about you too, and I will for as long as I live" She laid her head on his chest and they slowly fell asleep together.

Neither of them knew it but the condom had accidentally split. Or had it?

**Not my longest chapter but I've been a little busy lately, I might post my stories once every two weeks so there is more in each story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**So some of you have said that you didn't want a baby. She won't be having a baby. She won't get pregnant so stop bothering me about it please.**

**I got so many reviews to continue this story. So here it is, Chapter 2 :). This is the double date chapter that a lot of you were excited to see. Enjoy.****  
><strong>  
>Santana was in Finn's room lying on his bed as he did his best to understand what she did. "So you pocked a hole on every one of Sam's condoms? How do you know their having sex"<p>

"Oh please, a guy doesn't bye condoms just to have them, they buy them if they have a hot girlfriend. Like Quinn"

Finn nodded, "Santana I read online that most teens moms don't conceive a second child for more than 5 years"

"Don't listen to everything you read online you dimwit, there is a chance that Quinn Fabray will get pregnant with Sam Evans baby and it will be our fault"

...

"Your sure?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, i saw a whole in the condom that we used, but it was to the side"

Quinn went her moms bedroom and grabbed a pregnancy test and walked back to Sam. "Only one way to find out"

"What if it's positive? What if my baby is inside you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door because she knew Sam would walk in. She took the test and set the timer.

Short I know but it's been a while and I promise the next one will be so much longer

Best wishes.  
>Brianna ox<p> 


	6. Help

**So not many people have Overgron stories out there so I'm thinking of writing one but I want some ideas from you guys. So if you have any please leave it in the reviews and I will read every single one and when I pick I will out up the story. **

**Sorry if any of you thought this was a update, I'm working on all of them now. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I've decided that the chapters for **_**this **_**story are going to be short and my other stories I am going to try and keep the chapters fairly longer so that this story is up for you to read before I put up **_**Something Special **_**and **_**The Evans to her Berry**_**. If you don't read my other stories I have another Quinn and Sam one and also a Sam/Rachel one that came from an Role play that I have been a part of for a little under a year. Please tell me what you think of this and I'll try and post more. Brianna 3 **

**New – Chapter 6**

Twenty minutes. Quinn had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes and Sam was really starting to get worried about her. As he went to knock on the door he saw the handle go down and then his girlfriends face. She handed him the test and smiled softly, "I'm not pregnant Sam, but I do want you to get a new pack of condoms just in case Santana and Finn were behind this and want me to get pregnant again"

Sam smiled as he looked down at the test, smiling wider when she said to buy more condoms, '_that means more sex' _he thought to himself. "You know, if you would have been pregnant I wouldn't have cared. Because I love you Quinn and I know we're young but one day we are going to have a family and I wouldn't have minded if that came a little sooner than planned"

She smiled, he loved her. Sam Aaron Evans loved Lucy Quinn Fabray. Without saying anything she leaned up and kissed him softly in a form of saying '_I love you too Sam_'

She pulled away a few seconds later, "I have an idea, what if we tell Finn and Santana that I'm pregnant. They'll spread the rumor and then when people find out it's not true everyone will know their out to get us"

"I don't know Quinn…" Sam sighed softly as he looked down at her, "Some people can be pretty mean, when they find out your 'pregnant' they'll call you rude and crude names and I don't want to see you going through that for no reason"

"Sam I'll be okay I promise, I've been through it before and I'm sure I can go through it for a few weeks before we tell everyone I'm not pregnant and ruin Finn and Santana's reputation. It's a win win Sam," she smiled.

He finally agreed and they made love to make it official.

SQSQSQ

The next day Sam and Quinn made their way over to Finn and Santana. Quinn made it look like she had been crying and Sam was acting all supportive with his arm around her shoulder and pretending to whisper in her ear. Santana looked at them with a fake look of concern, "Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn sniffled softly and looked at her (ex) best friend, "I know you had something to do with this Santana… You did something to Sam's condoms and now I'm pregnant again. I hope your happy, you've officially ruined my life forever"

Santana smirked at Finn when Quinn and Sam walked away, well more like ran away, Quinn pretended to have morning sickness and have to run to the bathroom, "Step one complete, step two is for you to try and sleep with her"

"And how to I do that, her and Sam are completely in love," Finn sighed.

"Easy Finnessa, she's pregnant which means she is going to be horny _a lot, _all you have to do is try and get her into a bed or a closet and bingo, you got sex"


	8. Update!

**Hey guys, just thought I would tell you all why I haven't updated in a while. For the past four weeks I have been dealing with a mysteries pain and this Wednesday I am going into surgery so I will try my best to work on a chapter for Something Special but I won't have the strength for the other two. I hope you all understand why I haven't updated and aren't mad at me.**


End file.
